


Feelings Flow

by EddyWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: You and Zelda have the Spellman house to yourselves for the evening, and after working at the mortuary for so long and keeping your crush on Zelda a secret, will either of you finally make a move?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Feelings Flow

When you first started working at the Spellman Mortuary, you weren’t quite sure what to expect. You caught on quickly with the work, and actually became proficient in the trade during your time there, but there was always that same little something that kept you coming back in those early days. It was the elder Spellman sister herself, Zelda.

When you’d first met her, interviewing for the job, you couldn’t deny that you had been intimidated by her. She was a striking woman; blunt, no nonsense, a real ball buster some might call her. You were shaking like a leaf the whole time. When she told you to report to the house the following morning, you were certain you’d heard her wrong, but you hadn’t.

So began your job. You started out thinking that everything you were doing was wrong and that Zelda was very likely going to kill you for it. She did criticize, but it led you to improve instead of leading you to an early grave. Soon you were handling phone calls, talking to families and tending to bodies like an old pro. And all the while you grew closer to Zelda.

When her criticism turned to praise, and you’d become more comfortable with the job, and with her, you let yourself open up. The two of you shared tea on days where there was thankfully little to do. You made idle chit chat, learning a few scant details about one another’s lives. And this slowly evolved into full length meals and conversations after the workday was done. She cooked, and sometimes you helped, and had fascinating discussions about the past, the present and the future. You’d grown to be friends, but soon there was something else budding.

Your crush on Zelda was something you didn’t speak of, almost didn’t believe yourself until your heart fluttered as a reminder every time she walked in the room. You could never get a read on Zelda. Whatever feelings she may have had, she kept close. You’d only get to see what she was feeling if she wanted you to. One night, rather unexpectedly, she let you.

It had been just the two of you that night in the house. While occasionally you dined with Hilda and Sabrina in attendance as well as yourselves, they had gone out to catch a movie playing in town. "You’ve been brilliant for business," Zelda started out by saying, "and we’ve all grown quite fond of your company." You smiled gratefully, but said nothing, because you knew Zelda and something told you she hadn’t said all she wanted to say yet. "Hilda and Sabrina won’t be back for another hour, would you like to come upstairs with me for a little nightcap? It’s where I keep the good stuff."

"Sure," you replied, feeling like your response was slightly awkward and inadequate for what she was proposing, but you couldn’t take it back now.

Upstairs the air felt different, almost electric. Zelda led you to her room, and pulled a decanter out of a small cabinet next to her bed along with a couple of glasses. She poured one for each of you and handed your glass over. She wasn’t wrong, it was certainly good. "I’m especially fond of you, you know," she said, picking up the conversation where you’d left it. "I won’t lie. It was one of the reasons I hired you. The other being that you made up for in enthusiasm what you lacked in skills at the time. But the other part was purely selfish. Something about you, well, I suppose I should know what you think of me before I completely make a fool out of myself."

Your face flushed and you tried to come up with something that was honest, yet not embarrassing. "I adore you," you said, the words falling from your lips before fully thinking them through. It was true, though. You did. Zelda flashed a sideways grin, one you expected was partly smug and partly flattered.

"Yet you never said a word," she asked.

"Neither did you," you replied.

"Touché, my dear." Zelda took another drink, downing the rest of the contents. "Now, you could choose to stay the night with me, or I could walk you to the door. Your choice. I won’t be upset either way."

As tempting as she made her offer, you didn’t want to rush into this. You really felt something for her that you haven’t felt for anyone else, and you didn’t want to squander that with indulging your more animal urges. "I think it’s best if we end the night now."

"As you wish," she agreed, accepting your empty glass from you and setting it down with her own. You followed her back downstairs and the two of you paused at the doorway. "May I make one smaller request of you," she asked. You nodded once, intrigued. "A simple goodnight kiss?"

You smiled and she took that as her cue to lean in, kissing you softly, yet before she pulled away, the door swung open revealing, a slightly earlier than planned, Hilda and Sabrina.

"See, I told you," Sabrina said to her Aunt Hilda, grinning smugly, a trait she got from Zelda.

"Yeah, alright, you win. I’ll give you your money in the morning," Hilda complained.

"You both placed money on this," Zelda asked, shocked at the two of them.

"Twenty bucks," Sabrina said. "Double if it happened tonight."

"For Satan's sake," she huffed as Hilda and Sabrina headed up the stairs. Then she turned back to you. "I apologize for those two."

"No need," you said. "I was just happy to spend the evening with you."


End file.
